Fixed Up
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Triquel to 'Fixing Him'. All this time that Atin and Fixer had thought themselves to be very secretive about their relationship, but when the rest of Delta and Omega catch them kissing, what reaction will they get? AU.


**Hellloooo people :D The final part of my Atin/Fixer trilogy :) Hope you all like this final installment!**

* * *

><p>Fixer stared at his chrono. He was meant to be meeting Atin out on the balcony in seventeen minutes, but he was cleaning his deece and thinking about time. Time could be very annoying. It either moved too fast or too slow and what annoyed Fixer the most was that it moved <em>so much faster<em> when he was with Atin. He was able to work out the maths in his head in a few seconds for the amount of time apart and together they'd had since their relationship started.

Total time. 192 hours, 20 min, 15 seconds

Time together. 10 hours, 14 min, 9 seconds

Time apart. 182 hours, 6 min, 6 seconds.

There were obvious reasons to why it felt like he hardly ever saw Atin. He actually hardly saw him, compared to the time they spent apart anyway. It wasn't like Ordo and Besany, who didn't have to hide. Nobody knew. Nobody knew that Fixer loved Atin – not even Atin himself; he hadn't worked up the courage to tell him. Not a lot scared him, but _love_ wasn't like war. Love was complicated; it could be strong or fragile, fierce or gentle and calm or chaotic. War was simple in comparison. War involved killing the enemy, that was its purpose, and although it wasn't always clear _who_ was the enemy; they'd always appear at some point and they'd always slip up.

They'd done well to keep it secret for seven weeks. Nothing was secret in their squads and they'd managed to keep it to themselves. It was easy for Fixer. Romance and love didn't figure much in Delta gossip, but he knew Atin had it much harder. Omega spilt their personal lives to each other so much more than Delta – they were a family, as well as colleagues. Delta was a family, but they hadn't grown up with the tender loving care that Omega had with Skirata and Fixer knew Atin didn't like this spilling of thoughts, he wasn't _used_ to it. It was as if Atin was expected to blurt his love life out. Fixer guessed he did with Laseema. Neither knew how the rest of their squads would take that news. Fixer was certain they wouldn't expect it.

Atin was wearing his red fatigues and leaning against the balcony railings waiting for Fixer. Not that Fixer was late, Atin was just a couple of minutes early and he'd felt that if he continued to talk with his squad, he might end up blurting it out. So he'd made an excuse that he needed some fresh air. Remembering Niner's reaction to him wanting to marry Laseema, he found himself amused thinking about what would happen if he said he was with Fixer. He knew Corr would have some sarcastic comment to make and he reckoned it could even silence Fi if he ever found out. Yet, he had to keep this amusement in his head. Actually seeing the faces of his comrades, however entertaining, would be bad news. He didn't think they'd accept it.

Atin jumped as someone cleared their throat behind him and he spun around to see Fixer. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Fixer said with a smile.

Atin smiled back. "No, I got here early," he looked at his chrono, "you're right on time."

"Punctuality is something I've always been good at," Fixer said and he leaned against the balcony next to him.

They exchanged glances. A second passed, then two, in total silence before one moved and their kisses crushed together as all the frustration and passion that bottled up after being kept apart was released with a bang.

A flurry of furious kissing surrounded them, low, almost inaudible moans escaping from their parted lips as they tangled their bodies together. They clung to each other like it was the last strings of life and they never wanted to let go.

Unbeknownst to them, the remainder of Delta and Omega stood in the entrance to the balcony. No shock or horror lined their faces, only gentle amusement. It was impossible to hide something from two incredibly well trained Republic commando squads, even if it was other commandos that wanted to hide it.

Scorch couldn't quite hold a chuckle back and it escaped from his mouth quietly, but not quietly enough and Atin and Fixer froze mid-kiss.

They slowly turned, their eyes becoming unbelievably wide as they stared at their respective squads. Corr didn't try to hold back a smile when they both blushed furiously.

"You are nowhere near as secretive as you think, _ner vod_," Niner said and Atin stared in shock as Niner grinned, actually _grinned_.

"How bad were we?" Atin asked, dreading the answer.

"About as subtle as Darman landing a jetpack, and we all know how amazingly subtle _that_ is." Corr chimed in.

Atin leaned back against the railings. "Oh," was all he managed to say. Fixer shuffled almost nervous, eyeing his squad warily.

"It's always the quiet ones," Scorch said and Boss chuckled softly. Even Sev grinned.

Fixer sighed in relief. His squad didn't mind. Everything would be all right.

"We'll leave you two in peace," Darman said, throwing Atin a smile before gently pushing Corr back inside, Niner following. Sev and Boss went in after them but Scorch lingered a few seconds.

"Planning to join in?" Sev said looking over his at Scorch and waggled his eyebrows.

"Naturally," Scorch called back before smirking at Atin and Fixer.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Fixer asked, warily.

"Nah, you're good," Scorch said, grinning. "Just thought you both should know, Fi's visiting soon and even he knows," he added. "Have fun, _vode._" Scorch went back inside, smirking the whole way.

Atin sighed. "This will be a long visit, but at least it's sorted out telling them," he said but slipped his arms around Fixer, pulling him close so they could enjoy their final minutes together till _fierfek_ knows when.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's not long but I wanted it to be an ending for them :) I am planning on writing a fic called '368 Days' and it'll be a ficlet, drabble or oneshot for every day of that missing year between True Colours and Order 66, tell me if you like that idea, and feel free to give me any prompts? And please let me know what you think of this ficlet :)<strong>


End file.
